


Location

by Dannidorina



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dom/sub, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Songfic, implied at least - Freeform, youll understand ;))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannidorina/pseuds/Dannidorina
Summary: Tucker finally gets Wash back, and he's got a show he came up with once upon a time in a gulch far, far away. Nothing says sexy grind tuckington song like Location by Khalid





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced into writing this from a persistent discord. I'm going back to Rivers and Roads after this. Then *angst* >:]. But seriously, listen to Location when the song starts in the fic. You wont regret it ;))

“You're back,” His breath was hot and heavy on the ex-freelancer’s neck, “You're  _ back _ .”

“I'm back, Tucker,” Wash chuckled, tightening his arms around the teal soldier.

“I was so worried, and I didn't know what to do and it got so fucking hopeless at one point and I was a fucking mess and-” Tucker paused, “Goddamn, I missed you so much.”

“That's gay, Tucker,” Wash pulled back a little to reveal his brilliant smile. Tucker's tear-stained face reciprocated the look.

“I've been waiting this whole time,” Tucker laughed into another wave of tears, “just to see you,” he moved his hand up to the freelancer’s face, “just to do this.”

“Me too, Tucker,” Wash responded by laying his hand on the other man's, and leaning down. The kiss was deep and passionate, but painfully slow. Wash was indulging himself every second, but Tucker was exasperated and hungry for more. Wash molded into him further, pressing their bodied closer together, and Tucker let out a soft whimper. 

Wash pulled back, “Are you oka-”

“Don't fucking stop, you ass,” Tucker cut him off, pulling him forward by the neck of his T-shirt. He slammed his lips back into Wash, desperately searching for more. Washington was glad to provide. 

Tucker’s hands moved slowly downwards, feeling down the ex-freelancer’s sides, and resting on his hips. Wash delved deeper, slowly working his tongue into the fold, and making Tucker sigh with relief. 

As the two danced around each other, Wash eventually moving Tucker against a wall to gain more control, Tucker’s paging device went off. Music quietly played from the device in his pocket, vibrating against his thigh. 

_ Send me your location, lets focus on communicatin’.  _

“Shit,” Tucker pulled away from the kiss, reaching into his pocket, “Kimball wants me.”

“I've never heard that song before,” Wash commented, pulling away and letting Tucker tap at something on the device.

“It's an old Earth song. One of my favorites too, a real fuckin jam,” he chimed, finishing his text and slipping the device back in his pocket, “I actually had a… routine to it.”

“Hmm?” Wash inquired, his eyebrow raising slightly. Tucker’s face turned into a devilish grin.

“Y’know, you may like this. And I'm down to get down tonight, bow chicka bow wow.”

Wash’s face flipped into playful teasing, “Uh huh? And what might this routine be, exactly?” Suddenly, Wash was thrown backwards into the desk chair. He steadied himself with an “oof” and looked up. Tucker ran over to the side of the wall, dimming the lights to a bare glow. He took the sides of his shirt and threw it off, discarding it to the side.

“Shelley,” Tucker called out, a Siri-beeping noise responding, “play Location.”

The room beeped again; from where, Wash didn't know. The song started through the speakers as a series of chimes and beats. Tucker walked over to Washington, slowly and dangerously.

“Stand.”

Wash stood quickly, his mind not even second guessing the overly excited action. Tucker smiled, the song leading into the lyrics. His hips swayed side to side, and trailed his hands over Wash’s chest.

_ Send me your location, lets focus on communicatin’  _

Tucker quickly flipped around, holding Wash’s arm behind him and leading him to the center of the room. He stopped, and backed up into Wash, comfortably fitting with the man leaned against him. Wash didn't know what was happening.

But he felt his mind melt into putty as Tucker began to dance in front of him, swaying into the beat, and grinding into him tentatively. Wash stiffened, his heart beginning to race with a hot ferocity. Tucker was bending into him, dancing side to side and rubbing his body against him. Wash had no fucking clue what to do.

“Should-” Wash whispered into the shorter man's ear, “Should I… touch… you?”

Tucker stopped, realizing what was happening.

_ At times I wonder why I fool with you, but this is new to me, this is new to you _

He started to laugh, straight up laugh. Wash felt his face well with blood, his heart beating in his ears. Yeah, he had no fucking clue.

“No- no, oh my god,” Tucker laughed, reaching behind him to grab his lover’s hands, “Follow me.” Tucker started slow, grinding back into a steady pace. He led Wash with his arms, guiding his chest and upper body to sway with him. Wash felt himself being rocked forward, pushing even further into Tucker’s warmth. Soon, Wash was picking his own pace, and grinding against Tucker with a soft sort of innocence. Tucker could work with it.

He dropped his boyfriend’s hands and moved them above his head, wrapping them around Wash’s neck. He sighed and leaned back, fully dropping down and pressing his weight into the dance. The best part for Tucker? Wash let out a small huff of relief every time he increased the friction between them. 

This was getting fun, and even though Tucker really did have a routine that involved copious amounts of exaggerated stripping and posing, he decided it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to get lost in the freelancer's deep green eyes, get mesmerized by the map of freckles on his face, and get enticed by his peach soft lips. He flipped around, Wash groaning at the sudden release of pressure, and wrapped his arms around the freelancer’s neck. Tucker followed the melodic beat and tune to rock back and forth, swaying his lover along with him. Wash looked lost again.

“What do I do now?” Wash asked quietly, waiting direction.

“Dance,” Tucker responded with a small huff and smile. Wash hesitated, but slowly moved his hands to the smaller man’s hips and followed. 

It being painfully obvious that Wash didn't dance often, Tucker took over. He pulled Wash closer, kept their swaying steady, and took his place as the luckiest man alive.

The song came to a steady close, ending much quicker than the other two wanted it to. As the tune drained out, and they were left in silence, Tucker moved forward and melted his lips back into Washington.

Wash hummed and pulled back, “Kinda sad you ended that friction so soon.”

“Wanted to see your face,” Tucker mumbled, moving his mouth down to Wash’s cheek, then to the beginning of his neck. He pulled a moan out of his lovers lips with a soft suck to the sensitive area.

“I know-” Wash strained through soft pants, “I know a way to keep this friction going, and for you to be able to look at my face, if you catch my drift.” His mouth curved up into a small satisfied grin. 

Tucker looked up from his work, his eyes flashing dangerously, “You’re speaking my language.” In one swift movement, he had his lover pressed down to the bed, and their lips meeting fervently in the middle. 

Although the song had ended long ago, the friction and sparks it had created burned through them. Wash let himself fall away, completely at the mercy of his lover’s decisive actions. Tucker had taken the reigns with a sweep of confidence, driving the force between them. Whatever sadness, guilt, or distress he had felt earlier completely fell away, giving way to his need for possession. For his need to keep Wash right where he was, right underneath him. For his need to make Wash his.

Tucker felt pretty proud when Wash was desperately trying to cover-up the masterpiece of purples and reds on his neck the next day.


End file.
